


I Love You Like I Never Loved Before

by superluminous



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Is that how people call it?, Kissing, Kissing other body parts, Lots of kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Taint Licking, but he's had sex with the helmet on, din's never given someone a blowjob before, thigh kissing, you know the Creed and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superluminous/pseuds/superluminous
Summary: Din and Migs have some sex they both enjoy. They haven't been dating long and they are in love.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Migs Mayfeld
Kudos: 44





	I Love You Like I Never Loved Before

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a multishipper and I ship Din with half the cast of the show, but Din/Migs is currently my favorite ship :P I'm also working on a fic with a story and this fic was just me procrastinating. 
> 
> Critique is highly appreciated! Be as nitpicky as you want! I want to improve (also, my beta readers are very nitpicky, but this work was unbeta'd)

Din’s head hit the pillow as Migs kissed his neck, eliciting a delightful sound from the brunet’s lovely mouth. Migs’ right hand slid at the back of Din’s head, fingers lacing through his hair while he continued to work his mouth against the delicate skin. 

Din bit his lip and tightened his grip around the other man’s back, curling his toes when Migs gently grazed a particularly sensitive spot with his teeth.

“Mmmmm,” Din let out and perked his hips upwards. Migs was lying flush on top of him, his own legs between Din’s, so the motion made their erections brush against each other. Migs was already dripping wet just from Din’s moaning alone and that extra contact made him release a moan of his own. 

“Fuck…” Migs breathed into Din’s neck. He lifted his face to look into Din’s half-lidded eyes. They seemed even darker than usual and so full of lust. “Damn, Brown Eyes… You have no idea how sexy you are…”

Din cupped Migs’ cheek with his right hand, his left caressing his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say to the compliment, so he gently kissed the other man instead. Migs eagerly leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth, inviting Din’s tongue inside. Din accepted the invitation, brushing his tongue against his lover’s. Din tilted his head a bit to deepen the intoxicating kiss, resting his right hand at the back of Migs’ head. Din’s left hand roamed lower, sliding slowly down Migs’ side. The other man let out a breathy sigh, piquing Din’s interest. 

“You like that?” Din asked, brushing his thumb along Migs’ lower lip. His left hand traced the same path along his lover’s side. 

Migs released another sigh, clenching his eyes shut, while his cock produced more precum. 

“I have an idea,” Din said, planting a quick kiss on Migs’ lips. “Let’s switch.”

Migs nodded and lied down next to Din. Din crawled up towards his lover’s face, kissed him on the lips again - this time a bit deeper - and started to kiss his way towards Migs’ chest. He kissed below Migs’ mouth, then his chin, he lingered a little on his adam’s apple - giving it a wet full-mouthed kiss. Migs tilted his head backward, resting his right hand in Din’s brown curls, panting heavily. 

Din continued his kissing: the base of Migs’ neck, his collarbone, his chest. With each kiss, he was moving more and more to the right and by the time Migs realized what his lover was up to, Din planted a wet kiss to the sensitive spot on Migs’ side. The other man released a moan and Din smirked.

“You’re pretty sexy yourself,” he said and ran the flat of his tongue slowly and tentatively up that same patch of skin. 

“Fuck…” Migs gasped. 

Din kissed the same spot again, gently this time, and moved on to plant slow wet kisses towards Migs’ crotch. He stopped right next to his cock and breathed some hot air on it, making Migs shiver. 

Din hesitated a bit and Migs was sure he wasn’t gonna go through with it. He couldn’t blame the guy - Din had probably never done this before and was nervous. He was about to tell Din it was okay when he felt a gentle lick on the base of his cock, a hot wet tongue sliding all the way towards the tip.

“Huh,” Din said quietly, almost to himself. “Never thought it’d taste like that.” Then he looked at Migs, face flushed and cheeks - a lovely shade of pink, panting heavily and looking back at Din almost pleadingly. “Oh… Sorry,” Din said a little awkwardly. “I… You probably want me to--”

“No, it’s okay!” Migs replied between breaths. “Take your time...” he gave Din a warm smile. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Migs laughed a little. “I never thought you’d be this passionate.”

Din smiled back, a warm wide smile, the kind that showed off his cute dimples. “I never thought you’d be this gentle,” he said in return. 

“We’re both full of surprises, huh?” said Migs.

“Guess so,” said Din and planted a kiss on Migs’ cock. The cock twitched and Migs released a pleased ‘mmm’.

Encouraged by the lovely sound, Din took the head into his mouth and slowly slid his lips down the shaft, and then went back up. Migs was back to heavy panting. Din went down again. 

He tried a few angles before he got comfortable and the brushing of his lover’s cock against his tongue had become increasingly more pleasurable. He was sliding his mouth up and down, going lower with each dip, savoring each moment. 

Din had actually received a blowjob before, but because he used to be adamant about not removing his helmet in front of others, he’d never had a chance to give one himself. He was still hoping what little experience he had was enough and based on Migs’ reaction he was doing a pretty good job.

“Din…” Migs breathed out. He’d started calling Din by his name quite recently, and Din found himself enjoying hearing him say it. Especially like that. “I wanna suck you off.”

Din bit his lip. His own cock had been throbbing this whole time, but he didn’t want to stop. “I can finish you off and then…” he said.

“Look, this is probably gonna sound strange, but I… I kinda wanna come while sucking you off…”

Migs looked… embarrassed? Din didn’t expect his charismatic sharpshooter to get bashful at a time like this, especially since his request seemed very appealing to Din as well.

“How do we do it?” Din asked, trying to figure it out himself.

“You’ll need to flip 180,” Migs replied, a little more confident this time. “I want yer junk in my face.”

Din raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure you’ll be comfortable?” He asked carefully.

“More than comfortable, trust me,” was Migs’ reply.

Din turned around, lifting one leg over his lover’s chest, straddling him, and hovering his ass over his face. 

Migs didn’t even wait for Din to resume sucking him. He wrapped his hands around Din’s thighs, lowered his ass a bit, and took his cock in his mouth.

Din released a moan. It had been so long since he last experienced this sensation. Oh, Migs’ mouth felt amazing. Din got himself comfortable and got back to sucking Migs off. This angle was somehow even better than before. It seemed like Migs’ cock was sliding in and out Din’s mouth even easier and the tip was angled against his tongue just right. This oral stimulation combined with the wonders Migs was doing to his cock made Din’s head spin. 

Migs was moaning while sucking Din’s cock. He’d been waiting for this for so long! Pretty much after their mission on Morak, actually. Sexy, beautiful Brown Eyes… Filling his mouth with his engorged member. 

“Din,” Migs called gently after some time. “I’m getting close…”

Din removed his mouth from his lover’s cock, “It’s okay. I got this.”

He resumed sucking, his hot mouth velvety against Migs’ erection. The sharpshooter’s every nerve was lighting up until he tipped over the edge and came, orgasm rippling through his body. 

Din never let go of his cock, letting Migs ejaculate straight into his mouth. He found the sensation unusual, but he managed to swallow everything.

Din kissed Migs’ thigh. “You doin’ okay?” he asked, turning his head back a little, although in his current position he still couldn’t see his face.

“Mmmm… It was amazing…” Migs replied, still breathing heavily while also caressing Din’s ass. “I wanna do something you might find unusual, but I promise it’ll feel really good.”

“I’ve had anal sex before if that’s what you’re referring to,” said Din in reply.

“Oh, this is something different,” Migs said, gently slapping Din’s butt. “You comfy?”  
“Um, yeah?”

Din laid his head onto Migs’ thigh and closed his eyes.

Migs ran his thumbs up and down the back of Din’s thighs, lovered his ass even more, and sucked on his taint, making his lover moan in surprise. 

“How’s that?” Migs asked, teasing.

“Whoa…” Din replied, panting. “That was incredible.” It was definitely something Din hadn’t experienced before. 

Migs hummed in satisfaction, kissed one of Din’s thighs again, and returned to licking the same spot. He used his left hand to grip Din’s thigh and his right - to start jerking the brunet off. 

Every nerve in Din’s body was on fire. He was moaning uncontrollably at this point, clutching the bedsheet with his fists. 

Migs was alternating licks and sucks, suckling harder on a particularly sensitive spot from time to time. He loved how soft the skin was over there and how he could feel the inner part of Din’s erect shaft through it - pulsing, throbbing, waiting for that sweet release. 

Finally, there it was. Din released a low guttural moan as he shot a hot load of semen onto Migs bare chest. His thighs were shaking slightly while he tried to keep his hips from falling onto his lover.

Migs kissed his thigh again. “It’s alright, you can drop your butt.” He scootched up a bit on the bedframe and Din’s hips landed on his chest. 

Din released a long sigh, basking in the afterglow of the orgasm, while Migs gently stroked his ass. 

A few minutes passed and Din got off Migs, turned around, and lied next to him. He propped up his head on his hand, looking at those gentle blue eyes. 

Migs was examining Din’s beautiful face. He reached out and brushed his fingers against his cheekbone. He never seemed to stop wondering how a guy like him ended up with someone as handsome as Din. 

“This was the best sex I have ever had, by the way,” Din finally said, still looking Migs in the eye.

“You’re just sayin’ that to make me feel good,” Migs scoffed.

“I mean it,” Din insisted, looking very serious all of a sudden.

Migs smiled gently. “Well, I don’t know how to rank my sexual experience, but I gotta say sucking off someone I love is definitely on the top of the list,” he offered.

Din kissed the palm of his hand and whispered, “I love you, too...” Then he leaned forward and kissed his lover on the lips. It quickly escalated into an open-mouthed kiss, but it remained slow and gentle, tongues lazily brushing against each other, hands slowly caressing each other’s neck or shoulder. 

Being this close with someone you loved was intoxicating and filling both men with new, unexplored emotions. 

“You’re 38 and you’ve never been in love before?” Cara once asked, not long after Din and Migs started dating.

“Not like this,” he had said, looking at the campfire they sat at. 

He knew he was smiling like a dork and he almost expected Cara to make a joke about it, but instead, she said, “I’m very happy for you. Both of you.”

And Din knew - with a best friend like her and a partner like Migs - he was the happiest man in the Galaxy.


End file.
